tabbycatfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
This is a page for some frequently asked questions about the Tabby Cat Wiki. If your question isn't answered, comment below and see if someone can help you. FAQ *'Q: How do I download Tabby Cat?' *A: You can download Tabby Cat for the Google Chrome or Mozilla Firefox browsers. Click the links to navigate to the download screens. *'Q: What are items?' *A: Items are accessories you can add to your pet to add a little flair. There are hats, glasses, or accessories you can unlock. In the lower left corner, there is a bag icon. You can access them there. *'Q: How do I get items?' *A: You have the chance of getting a new item each time you refresh the tab or each time you open a new tab. Keep refreshing to increase your chances. *'Q: I can't get a certain item I want, how do I get that item?' *A: You can't buy an item you want, you'll have to refresh enough times to randomly get that item. *'Q: Do you start with a specific item or is it random each time?' *A: When you start up the extension, the first item you get is random. In the items tab, there is a shuffle button that will give you a random item or items. If you like to keep the same items for your pets, you can set each item to stay instead of shuffling. *'Q: I thought I had all the items but I'm missing some! What do I do?' *A: Some of the items like the Ranger Hat and the Strawberry are unlocked by purchasing a pet. You won't be able to access those items unless you hack them in. *'Q: How do I get a pet other than a cat?' *A: You have to purchase other pets to gain access to them. In the upper left corner of the tab, there is a house icon. You can purchase them there. *'Q: How do I get a Special Cat?' *A: You can only get a special cat by refreshing the tab enough times. They are random and only occur because of a prefix or suffix in their name. *'Q: How do I get a kitten?' *A: Kittens are summoned by using a certain set of items. These sets are called kitten lures. *'Q: How do I save a link to a Tabby Cat?' *A: In the upper right corner, there is a camera icon that will take a "snapshot". That snapshot will save a link of your pet. *'Q: I want all the items but I don't want to refresh forever. How can I get them all quicker?' *A: If you want to be sneaky, you can hack them in by reading our hacks page. *'Q: I want a new kind of cat! Can you make it for me?' *A: Unfortunately, this is a fan made and fan run wiki. Only the creator can make new features and she doesn't run this wiki. *'Q: I love this extension! How can I support the creator?' *A: You can support the creator by purchasing a sticker using the gift icon in the lower right corner of the app or purchasing a pet using the house icon on the upper left corner. Category:Important Pages